Corruption
by The ArgoniaN
Summary: An argonian assassin who is corrupted and forced to serve alduin the world eater
1. Chapter 1: Death of a legend

**Corruption:**

The wind and snow was freezing the scales of the argonian that stood on the throat of the world, his fingers froze from the cold and his muscles tightened while the snow stuck to his shrouded armor. Silent-Shadow looked into the snow filled sky hearing a loud roar crashing across the sky and the grey clouds blending the dragon that flew threw it, The dragon then flew in his direction so he jumped behind the rock and hid from sight as the ground shook from the dragons landing. He looked over the rock to see the dragon was covered with a blue aura and saw as the dragonborn approached him with his steel sword pointing at the dragon, he heard as they spoke and listened in on the conversation but the dragon's last words had caught his ear, he whispered to himself

"I will outlast you dovahkiin; that is my target"

Silent-Shadow crept up behind the dragonborn and pulled out his elven dagger then coated it with lotus extract, he went to cut his throat but the dragonborn moved and his dagger slashed his arm instead. He felt the force of the shield smash into his head knocking him down into the snow as the cold ran through his entire body; he looked back and saw the dragonborn standing over him with his sword staring down at him. Silent-Shadow looked for his dagger but couldn't find it since the snow shrouded it, as Silent-Shadow looked back at the dragonborn he saw him drop into the snow dead. The argonian sat up and leaned against the wall

"Thank sithis, it worked… the lotus extract worked"

Silent-Shadow crawled over to him and started to search his body finding 500 coins and a note to the yarl of whiterun, he packed them in his satchel and stood up pulling out a travel crystal  
>"Take me to the fallkreath sanctuary"<p>

He noticed it didn't shine like it would then looked around not seeing any dangers, he looked to the sky and saw nothing but the snow and the grey clouds as the wind blinded his vision. He then starts to hear a voice speak to him in a dark tone

"Voth Fin Dovahkiin Dilon, Zu'u Vis Mu'ul Taazokaan"

(With the dragonborn dead, I can rule tamriel)

Silent-Shadow looked around the sky not seeing him anywhere; he then felt a heavy crash down behind him and turned around seeing the dragon that the dragonborn was fighting. He went to grab his dagger but noticed he never found it in the snow

"Ful… Aan Siigonis Kriaan Fin Dovahkiin"

(So… an argonian killed the dragonborn)

Silent-Shadow stood their not understanding his language and looked around him trying to find a way off the mountain but the dragon shouted to him covering him in a black aura as he fell to his chest, Alduin stomped over to him and lightly blew a flame on his back seeing it form a symbol on his scales and saw it burn through the armor. His back was now bare and the armor was destroyed on his back  
>"Your mine now argonian"<p>

Alduin flew away and Silent-Shadow stood up in pain feeling the fire still burning into his back, he lifted the crystal in front of his face

"Take me to the fallkreath sanctuary"

He quickly teleported and appeared in front of the dark brotherhood door  
>"What is the music of life"<p>

"Silence my brother"

"Welcome home"

He entered the sanctuary and approached Astrid  
>"The dragonborn… lies dead"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Contract

**Corruption: chapter 2**

Astrid looked at him and grinned

"It appears you survived, but as I can see he gave you quite the thrashing"

Silent-Shadow crossed his arms

"It's actually a dragon that did this to me; I killed the dragonborn as he fought Alduin the world eater"

He reached into his satchel pulling out the note and handing it to her

"This is what I found on his body, a note for the yarl of whiterun"

Astrid took the note and placed it on the table then looked back to him

"Are you ready for another contract?"

Silent-Shadow waved his head and yawned

"Perhaps in the morning, I need sleep"

Astrid nodded her head and walks away as Silent-Shadow walked into the sanctuary and approached the bedding chamber where he dropped on his chest

"Looks like someone got a tattoo also"

He looked to his left and saw Armbjorn standing their with his arms crossed, he sighed

"It's not a tattoo, it's a burn… the dragon burn me as a thank you for killing the dragonborn"

"Fire doesn't burn like that, this is a tattoo" 

"How can you tell me, its my body… not to mention if I wanted a tattoo I would need to travel to Cyrodiil… the dragon told me I am now his after burning me"

"well at least you didn't become a meal for him"

"Thank sithis for that" 

Armbjorn walked away and Silent-Shadow drifted into his sleep

_Dream state _

_Silent-Shadow woke up outside the sanctuary with the ground in front of him filled with blood, his hands and arms felt a strong chill from the cold more than the rest of the body, he looked down and saw them covered in blood_

"_What's this, what happened here?"_

_He began to follow the trail and it leads him to the road above the sanctuary and finds the blood trailing to another argonian that had blood covering his hands, chest and mouth. He walked closer to the argonian and saw it was himself then tilted his head in confusion _

"_How is this possible, there is only one of me"_

_the argonian crossed his arms and grinned_

"_Your right, you will need to die"_

_Silent-Shadow drew his daggers and prepared to fight the impersonator _

"_Not me, you"_

_He charged forwards swinging his left arm forwards trying a thrust attack when the argonian stepped to the side dodging it then he flipped the dagger in his right hand spinning around for another thrust but saw the argonian had vanished then stood still on alert. When he turned around he felt the argonian's claw connect with his face but ignored the pain thrusting both his daggers forward, the argonian blocked the attack and swung his foot behind Silent-Shadow kicking the back of his knee and dropping him to one knee and threw his arm upwards making a powerful uppercut to his bottom jaw. Silent-Shadow spit blood and attempted to slash his daggers but the argonian grabbed his wrists and squeezed them dropping the daggers from his hands hearing him groan from the pain_

"_You can't beat me, I'm stronger"_

_Silent-Shadow drove his foot into his gut kicking him back and quickly grabbed his dagger throwing it at the argonian and hitting his thigh listening to his groan and dropping him down to his knee, he ran towards him and drove his knee into his jaw sending him to his back then grabbed his dagger and slit his throat watching him die. With deep breaths he spoke_

"_You maybe stronger, but I'm faster"_

_He got off the argonian and looked around for his second elven dagger then felt a sharp pain in his side, he turned his head seeing his dagger stabbed deep into him then fell to his knees then to his chest and dies_

Silent-Shadow woke up and swung his dagger in front of him seeing Armbjorn catch his arm

"Careful beef roast"

He sat up and took a deep breathe

"I had this nightmare that felt so real"

"I can imagine what it was about, but I came to tell you Astrid wants you"

He nods and gets up seeing a new set of armor set next to him, grabbing the armor he quickly changed and made his way to see Astrid finding her looking at the map of skyrim

"You asked for me"

She turned her head towards him and nods

"Your next contract awaits, you must find a merchant named Jonas Pathorn and kill him, after you do so hide the body and steal his identity. This job will require your talents of persuasion to kill the thane of Fallkreath, we already received payment for this contract… so be professional"

Silent-Shadow nods his head and leaves the sanctuary to find it raining outside, he puts on a regular tunic and some boots to cover his assassin armor and removes his gloves putting them in his pocket

"Should be easy enough"

He made his way up to the town and walked into the inn looking around and seeing him sitting down at the table furthest from him, he walked over and stood behind him with his arms crossed

"So what is it you sell?"

The merchant turned around and looked at him

"I'm selling light armor, are you interested in what I have"

Silent-Shadow nods and the merchant gets up making his way towards the door

"We'll need to head to my shop at my camp just a few miles from here, if you would just follow me"

Silent-Shadow walked outside with him and watched as he put his light colored hood on then began to walk into the forest past the cemetery and out of sight of everyone in fallkreath; the merchant stopped and drew a daedric dagger and pointed it to him

"Now why don't you just give me all you possessions and I will let you die quickly"

Standing surprised Silent-Shadow thought to himself

_This is going to be easier than I thought_

"The only things I have are these clothes"

The merchant laughed

"Well that sucks for you lizard, hand them over"

Silent-Shadow took off the clothing showing his dark brotherhood armor and put his gloves on showing his teeth in the process

"Is it really wise to cross an assassin, well I guess it doesn't matter anyway; you're my target"

The merchant went to go plunge his dagger into Silent-Shadow but instead he felt the lizards claws pass across his neck feeling his own blood flow down his body and dropped to his knees bleeding out as Silent-Shadow picked up the daedric dagger and examined it

"Nice, I'll take this from you"

He put his clothes back on hiding his armor again and buries the body then began to make his way back to the town, as the rain fell heavy his stood quiet to the sound of the forest as he walked through the gates and was approached by some guards

"Have you seen a dog out there?"

"Some wolves but no dog"

"The blacksmith is giving a small reward to someone who finds it; go see him at his forge if you're interested"

Silent-Shadow crossed his arms and hissed

"I have better things to do than chase dogs"

He walked through the gates and made his way into the town as it continued to rain. Feeling nothing from the water he felt a hand grab his shoulder and looked back seeing the yarl wearing a light fur hood and a fur jacket to match

"Are you the merchant that came to town?"

Thinking for a second Silent-Shadow nods

"I am indeed, what is it you're looking for"

"A daedric dagger and I see you have one, may I buy it"

Nodding he leads him into the hall and finds his target sitting on a chair, he tossed him an apple and grinned after passing him. Entering the Yarl's bedroom he pulled out the dagger

"This is my only one so you're lucky, it will cost 365 gold coins"

The Yarl pulls out a coin purse and hands it to him then takes the dagger, Silent-Shadow left the building and made his way back to the brotherhood a guard approached him

"Lizard, have you seen anything suspicious around here, someone killed the thane inside the yarls quarters?"

"Sorry, I only sold him a dagger, I must take my leave"

He left Fallkreath and made his way back down towards the sanctuary, looking around the wooded area to make sure no one followed him he vanished within seconds and approached the door then listened to it speak

"What, is the music of life"

"Silence my brother"

"Welcome home"


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams or Reality

**Corruption: chapter 3**

After walking into the sanctuary he began to feel his back burn and groans a bit before approaching Astrid

"Both the merchant and the thane of Fallkreath lie dead by my hands"

She grins and hands him a coin purse of 750 gold septim's

"Again you have proven yourself to be a loyal born assassin, now this next contact you will need to meet in person"

Silent-Shadow keeps a neutral face but being argonian it was hard for him to show any sort of expression

"So where can I meet this contact"

"He is located in Iverstead, you have quite the journey ahead of you so pack what you need and see who needs to be sent to the void"

"Yes Astrid, I will leave immediately"

He walked down into the sanctuary and grabbed a black leather satchel filled with regular and poisoned apples, some steak, mead, two elven daggers and a cave bear bedroll on top. He grabbed a black robe and put it on hiding his dark brotherhood armor and put the satchel over his shoulder with the bedroll on top of it, he put on his bosmer hood and made his way towards the door when Festus Krex walked up to him

"Don't be stupid when you meet them, these contacts are very powerful, so watch your tongue"

"I'm not an idiot; I've been an assassin for more than enough years to understand how things work around here even if you don't follow the old ways anymore"

"Just get out of here"

Silent-Shadow left the sanctuary and began to make his way towards Iverstead; he looked around before pulling out a travel crystal and looked into it

"Take me to Iverstead"

The Crystal shined bright and he soon disappeared into the wind. Minutes later he arrived behind the inn and put the crystal away, he walked around the inn and entered seeing people drinking and eating food being drunk and stupid. He opened the door and sees a man paranoid as he looks at the lizard, Silent-Shadow knew he was the contact and closed the door behind him

"Who needs to die?"

"They paid me money to contact you, they want to meet you and speak with you"

Silent-Shadow sighs and takes the money

"Where can I find these men?"

"At the top of this mountain, they are very cautious about whom they talk to but why they want to talk to you is still a mystery to me"

"I'll talk to these men and see what they want"

He left the room and left the inn, he looked up to the top of the mountain and sighs

"Climbing a mountain, this should be interesting"

He pulls out the crystal and sees he has not discovered anything on this mountain then puts it away, walking up to the bridge he saw two men talking and hears as one of them says he was carrying supplies up to the greybeards who lived on the top of the mountain. He walks over to the Nord

"You're making your way up the mountain?"

"I am, the greybeards are paying me to bring them supplies"

"I can bring them up for you"

"Well thank you, here, just put it in the chest outside there temple"

Silent-Shadow took the sack of food and began to walk his way up the 7,000 steps. During the six hour journey he finally arrived, he did not expect to be attacked by frost trolls but he soon overcame them and took victory. As the winds got stronger he knew the top of the mountain as flashbacks of the fight with the dragonborn pops into his head then stops at the chest, opening it and putting the supplies into it. His scales began to feel the effects of the cold snow and wind as they got cold; he walked up to the door and watched as it opened for him letting in a blast of cold air and snow. Silent-Shadow closes the door behind him finding it heavy and walks into the temple seeing four men in grey robes slowly approach him, he pulls his hood back and takes off the robes showing his brotherhood armor

"You have opened the door to darkness, now tell me who needs to sent to the void"

"I am master Arngeir, I speak for the greybeards, but we don't wish to have anyone slain; we are men of peace"

"Then why summon me to this place old man"

"To talk; not many live when they fight the world eater, but it seams he has not claimed your soul"

"This 'World-Eater' wasn't my target, the man this dragon was fighting was"

"Do you know what you have done; you have doomed all of tamriel by killing the dragonborn, the only one capable of destroying Alduin"

"I did my job, he pissed someone off and I slew him"

"And because of this you have also slain the entire world"

"I don't have time for this, is this thee only reason you summoned me, to complain about the death of someone I was assigned to kill"

"No, how did you kill him, many have tried and failed to kill him, all but you"

"Deadly poison, I coated my dagger with it"

Silent-Shadow turned his back to them and began to feel a strong pain in his back; he ignored the pain as best he could

"I'm leaving, thanks for wasting my time"

He pulled out his travel crystal

"Take me to Fallkreath"

He saw as the light shined bright and disappeared arriving at Fallkreath, he noticed he forgot his regular clothes and drank an invisibility potion then made his way back to the sanctuary to rest. Silent-Shadow walked over to Astrid

"That was a waste of our time, they complained about the death of the dragonborn"

Astrid looked at him and sighs

"Who was the contact?"

"A group called the greybeards; I need to get some rest"

He made his way into the sanctuary and down towards the bedding area where he fell into a bed and drifted to sleep

_After waking up he looked around the sanctuary to find it empty, he got out of bed to see where everyone went. Looking around the sanctuary he found no clue of where they went but instead found a shining travel crystal_

"_Odd, these don't shine unless they have a destination to travel to"_

_He slowly picked up the crystal and felt a powerful explosion freezing everything including himself, as time had subsided he saw he was on top of the Throat of the world; the snow had been stopped and everything staying still_

"_This doesn't make any sense"_

_The snow and everything then took effect and became normal as the chill filled him again, but deep into the snow he sees all four of the greybeards dead along with the brotherhood and a dragon, all the blood leading to his own hands. His eyes went wide as he saw his fingers covered in blood along with long sharp claws_

"_This cannot be, I would never kill my family"_

_A dark voice then spoke inside the roaring winds and snow_

"_You did well my servant"_

_He looked to the sky and didn't see anything then felt a large pain rise from his back as he was forced into the snow as something landed on him, he felt the claws dig into him and yelled out feeling each inch of pain as the claws dug deeper into him. He knew this was the dragon and hears it speak again_

"_Time to make you mine Siigonis"_

_He lifted his claws out of him and breathed a clear blue and white essence into his back having it enter the bleeding wound, pressure filled his whole body and he groaned through the pain knowing its nothing he can ignore. As the dragon had finished he used his histskin to close the wound and stood up drawing his daggers seeing the black dragon, he spoke in an angered tone_

"_What did you do to me?"_

"_You are mine… Nahlot-Vokun"_

_The dragon shouts at him with a powerful force having him fly off the mountain to his death._

He shot out of bed breathing hard and held his chest as if he couldn't breathe, Silent-Shadow saw as Gabriella was sitting by his side with her hand on his ankle glowing blue

"What are you doing?"

"I tapped into your subconscious to see what you could be having nightmares about, it certainly wasn't a pleasant sight, is that the dragon that you faced?"

He put his hand on his head and calmed his breath

"Yes, the greybeards called him World Eater"

He sat up and she took her hand off his ankle

"He called you Nahlot-Vokun; it appears you're his slave in your nightmare"

He stood up and went to turn when Gabriella saw his armor torn on his back and a large scar on his back; she remained quiet and made her way up to Astrid

"Astrid I have news about his progress"

She turned to Gabriella and gestured for her to follow to the room where she closed the door

"What did you see?"

"The dragon marked him; soon he will be completely overcome with this essence the dragon filled him with"

"How is this possible?"

"The mark on his back isn't just a burn; it's a gateway into his body"

"I hate to release him from the brotherhood but it's the only way to keep the others safe"

Gabriella nods and leaves as Silent-Shadow walks in

"What's going on Astrid, do you have a contract for me?"

She sighed and hands him a scroll and remains silent, Silent-Shadow looked a bit concerned and took the scroll. As he walked towards the door he slowed down and stopped

"What's the meaning of my release?"

"Its time to let you go, I am sorry but it's what must be done"

"Astrid… what's going on, you can't release me; I was bound to the void as the rest of you were. The only way to leave the dark brotherhood is death"

She turned to him and nodded

"I'm giving you a chance to go free, you're a powerful assassin and my best, and I would prefer you not to be laid to rest"

"Astrid I… I have nowhere else to go, this place, the brotherhood, this is my home; it's all I know"

"Please leave my sanctuary, change your armor and get out"

He sighs in sadness then heads down into the sanctuary to see everyone look at him, he walked over to the armor bench and finds iron armor resting on it along with iron boots and an iron sword. He started to undress and put the iron armor on as the young vampire girl walks up to him

"Where are you going, you can't leave I still have poisons for you to test" 

"I'm sorry, but Astrid's orders"

He made his way out of the sanctuary and looked at the world around him not knowing what to do or where to go. As the night fell he stayed at the inn in fallkreath and sat at the table drinking ale, the alcohol hitting him hard as he tried to drown himself in it. Silent-Shadow sat in the dark corner at the far end where he saw the door open and an Argonian wearing green armor along with a akavirii blade and a green hood, a long black cape that flowed down his back and over his tail, his scales were green and his blade full of blood. The argonian orders a few meads and looks around seeing one available seat next to Silent-Shadow, he sat down and looked him over

"You look like me three years ago, drowning yourself in mead to conceal pain"

Silent-Shadow looked at him and gave a small nod before drinking some more

"What brings you to this quiet little town?"

"Hunting"

"You don't look like an archer or a hunter"

"Not a regular hunter, I'm a dragon hunter"

Silent-Shadow leaned in forward

"Interesting, I didn't think an egg brother would be hunting dragons"

"This dragon I am hunting destroyed my life, he destroyed my family and brothers, and I seek him for revenge"

A grin broke Silent-Shadow's face and he took a drink

"I just got kicked out from my family, they got rid of me and they didn't tell me why"

"Well it seams we have something in common"

"It appears so, I'm Silent-Shadow"

"I'm Orobas-Black-Fang"


	4. Chapter 4: The Stranger

Chapter 4: The Stranger

Silent-Shadow finished his mead and got up

"Well I need to leave, I might have an idea of what I need to do"

Just as stood up a drunken Nord man in his older age came up to him angered and punched him in the snout forcing him against the wall, he looked at the Nord and raised his claws and quickly slashed his cheek leaving three red lines of blood

"Son of a.."

The Nord swung his arm for an uppercut and missed as the saxhleel stepped away from the attack and swung his claws upward quick slicing his forearm and downward slicing through his leather armor and cutting his chest as well. The man groaned in more anger

"I'll kill you stupid lizard"

he forced his fist forward towards the argonian but missed as Silent-Shadow dodged to the left making him hit the wall, his instinct kicked in and without thought he drew his iron sword from its sheath and drove it straight through the back of the nord pinning him to the wall watching him gasp and yell as his blood started sliding down the wall onto the floor. Silent-Shadow walked outside and left the area as it had started raining

"It's always raining in Falkreath"

He made his way north and took off the iron chest plate

"Can't stand wearing that heavy stuff"

four hours pass and night had dropped down over the forest, Silent-Shadow was hesitant about going to sleep since his nightmares had been getting worse each night. As Silent-Shadow came to a small cave he looked around inside and found it empty

"I guess I can stay here, nowhere to go anyway... nor anything to do"

He laid down on the ground and closed his eyes hoping his dreams would be better than the last few nights

_"Zu'u Los Hin In, Hi Fen Dreh Ol Zu'u Saag Nahlot-Vokun (I am your master, you will do as I say Silent-Shadow"_

_He stood on the mountain with a hooded figure next to him wearing a black cloak and hiding his face, Silent-Shadow felt his body burn inside and dropped to his knees screaming and feeling something awaken inside of him. In a short instant he was compelled to serve his new master and faced the hooded figure, his eyes now gleaming red and his claws an inch longer; in that instant he had a great hatred for the Nords and everyone else, this new rage directed in a form that formed a burnt symbol on the palm of his right hand. Alduin looked at his new servant and then to the hooded figure _

_"Nahlot-Vokun, Krii Daar Joor (Silent-Sahdow, kill this mortal)_

_Just as he stepped forward he felt the sting of a green blade pass through his chest, before being able to see who had impaled him he dropped to his knees and died in the snow_

He quickly sa up from his sleep and looked to the door to see a hooded figure

"who are you, how did you find me?"

The figure pulled back his hood the show a male Nord will long brown hair and a light shaved beard

"I am here to help you"

He stood up on alert and watched him carefully

"I don't need help, get out of my cave"

"Your name is Silent-Shadow, a former member of the dark brotherhood until he was let go and left to rot in the wilds of Skyrim. Abandoned as a child and grew up with no friends or family. No reason to like anyone or to save anyone... did I leave anything out"

Silent-Shadow looked surprised at him and spoke angered

"How do you know so much about me, I've told no one of my life.. how could you know it"

The Nord lightly laughs while showing a slight grin

"That is my business to know and you to find out, anyway I have things to do, if you want to talk and change your mind I will be in whiterun having a drink"

The Nord left the cave and Silent-Shadow sighed while questioning to himself about who that man was, he left the cave and made his way into the wilds to hunt for food. After a few attempts he fail and sighs

"This would be easier with a bow"

Just as he made his way back to the cave a few bandits run up to him and surround him, there were three of them, a Bosmer wearing leather armor and holding an orcish bow and a quiver of steel arrows, a dark elf mage wearing black robes with lightning sparking in her hands and an orc wearing steel armor and holding a steel battle axe. The orc look him over not seeing anything of value on him

"You don't look like you're carrying anything useful of valuable to me, I guess we just have to kill you"

Silent-Shadow grins

"No, but your Bosmer friend has something I need"

He quickly ducked as the Bosmer shot the arrow avoiding the shot and rolled away as the lightning struck the ground, the orc was standing above him with the battle axe swinging down with force towards his head. He rolled again avoiding the axe and got to his feet doing a back handspring avoiding the fire bolts that flew at him, unable to avoid the arrow in time he felt it Pierce his left shoulder and groaned feeling anger now compel him. Charging forward he jumped and side flipped over the next arrow then spun on one foot using the spikes on his tail to run across the dark elfs throat, he then saw the orc running at him and he ran at him then as the axe swung at him again he slid under his legs and got up quick. He kicked the back of his left knee hard dropping him down to one knee and used his left hand to grab his chin and force it upwards then used his right hand to run his claws across his throat seeing the blood spill. He threw the orc down and turned around just in time to catch an arrow, he tossed it down and ran at the Bosmer and grabbed his neck with his right hand lifting him into the air but also feeling a strong amount of pressure flowing through his body as he heard the elf scream. Soon he lost consciousness and dropped the elf then hit the ground himself.

When he had awoken he slowly opened his eyes and looked around seeing a room with bookshelves and stone walls, he sat up to find he was on a bed and rubbed his head as he stood up. Making his way out of the room he noticed the Nord sitting in a chair eating an apple and reading a book with Black Arrow inscribed on the cover

"Looks like you're finally awake"

Silent-Shadow sighed and looked around seeing a furnished room with a few small tables a rug on the stone floor and a fireplace the Nord was sitting near

"Where am I?"

"My Manor in Markarth"

"Markarth, I was just outside whiterun, how did I get here in a matter of minutes?"

The Nord Laughed

"Minutes, you were asleep for about three days; I found you passed out with an arrow sticking out of your shoulder... I patched you up but your body seemed to heal faster than the medicine I gave you, now tell me... what do you remember"

Silent-Shadow thought and shook his head

"I don't remember anything, I got hit with an arrow and that was it... everything went blank after that"

"Well you're still alive, so I wasn't really worried"

Silent-Shadow looked at him

"Who are you?"

The Nord closed the book and stood up

"That is not important right now, what is important is that we get you to high hrothgar to speak to the greybeards"

He rolled his eyes

"Them again, they wasted my time once when I was still working with the brotherhood, I feel they might actually bore me to death"

"Well if you have any other plans I am open to hear them"

He sighed

"Fine, but what could they want with me anyway?"

The Nord shrugged his shoulders as he got ready

"Don't know, but I suggest you get some weapons and armor before we make the trip"

Silent-Shadow nods and makes his way into the market


End file.
